Diskussion:Albino (Individuum)
Rasse des Albino Mich würde die Rasse interessieren. Er sieht aus wie ein Arborealer der Xindi. Es könnte aber auch ein Klingone sein, der eben unter Albinismus leidet. Habt ihr nähere Informationen? Ich denke mal, dass damals die Xindi noch nicht mal ein feuchter Gedanke waren, weshalb die Änlichkeit wohl eher Zufalle sein dürfte, oder? --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 21:14, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Scheinbar stellt er eine eigene Spezies dar, Xindi ist aber keine schlechte Idee. Kanonisch ist nichts bekannt.--Bravomike 21:17, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :siehe auch en:The Albino's species--Bravomike 21:23, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Habe endlich die Folge anschauen können. Season 2, Part 2 war nicht vorrätig bei meinem Verleiher. Für mich ist eindeutig bewiesen, dass der Albino kein Xindi-Arborealer ist. Die Vermutung stammte von mir, nach allen Bildern die ich Online finden konnte. Aber nach der Episode ist klar, dass er keiner ist. Zudem glaube ich aber auch, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er ein Klingone ist, sagt er doch "Abschaum von Klingonen-Dreck" kurz vor dem Eindringen von Koloth, Kang, Kor und Dax. Auch vom Aussehen her scheint er eine eigene Spezies zu sein. Sein Gefolge scheint auch wiederum aus zwei Spezies zu bestehen. Seine Wachen (man sieht nur die untere Hälfte des Gesichts, da sie einen Helm wie RoboCop tragen) haben ein Menschliches Gesicht, scheinen keine Klingonen zu sein (Kein Bart, zu klein, zu schmächtig). Seine "Chefwache" sieht den Xindi-Reptilianern ein wenig ähnlich ist aber Keiner. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 00:49, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also gibt es weder einen positiven kanonischen Beleg für seine Spezies noch können wir auf eine bekannte Spezies schließen.--Bravomike 08:16, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, hab immer gedacht er wer auch ein Klingone. --HenK | discuss 09:45, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Dachte ich auch immer.--Tobi72 11:08, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Da er aber wörtlich folgendes zum Besten gibt... :::Albino: "Ich will nicht, dass dieser Abschaun von Klingonen-Dreck hier..." (Die Tür zu seinem Versteck wird ausgesprengt.) :::...muss man aber wohl davon ausgehen, dass er keiner ist. Damit müssen wir uns wohl abfinden. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 11:47, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Der Albino vs. Albino Sollte der Artikel nicht nach Albino verschoben werden? Bei dem Begriff Kreis wurde auch so verfahren. Der Artikel ist hier wohl nicht passend, oder?--Tobi72 22:40, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Finde ich auch. Die einzige Frage ist nur, ob Albino anderweitig belegt sein könnte, dann würde ich „Albino (Individuum)“ daraus machen. (Gleiches gilt übrigens auch für Die Leere (Anomalie) / Die Leere (Region).)--Bravomike 06:45, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch für diese Handhabung. Ist einfach besser. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 16:52, 07. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also ich kenne keine weitere Verwendung für Albino in Star Trek und würde sagen, wir können erst einmal "Albino" verwenden und im Notfall noch einmal verschieben, wenn der Begriff anders verwendet werden könnte.--Tobi72 23:04, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ist erledigt.--Tobi72 20:52, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Wir müssen zu Albino (Individuum) verschieben und aus Albino einen allgemeinen Artikel machen. In der Episode sagt Jadzia an einer Stelle Eighty years ago, there was a band of depredators, led by an Albino, raiding Klingon colonies. und in beschreibt ein Reporter Data mit den Worten: The carriage they escaped in was driven by an albino. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:37, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Zustimmung--Bravomike 16:03, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Ich hoffe die allgemeine Begriffserklärung zu Albino ist einigermaßen akzeptabel. Hat jemand eine Idee für die Kategorie? --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 22:46, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC)